Chrono Trigger REMAKE!
by AgentFi00Oh
Summary: Dun Dun Dummm! Mwah, this is once again not mine. A remake of the game. Insane. Like me. Lots of inside jokes! Read! Dun dun dummmm!


_Chrono Trigger REMAKE!!!  
  
  
A/N: This is a remake of the classic RPG game, Chrono Trigger. It basically will tell thestory, but with a twist! Yes, welcome to the twisted world of Lucca! Mwhahahaha….ok. I do not own Chrono Trigger, ya know, blah blah. Thanks Fi for posting this! You can review, but no flames please. I might add more if you people like it. Read on now._  
  
  
"Crono! Crono you slacker wake up!" Iris hit her sleeping teenage son over the head with a frying pan. "Hey! Today's the Millennial Fair! Go on now so that you can be sure to get a good spot to hide in, so that you can steal some loot from the other villagers." She then burst into a fit of evil laughter. She stopped, smiling sweetly at her son. "Oh, Crono dear, and don't forget the cat food…" She then turned and left his room.Their small cat followed quickly at her heels, meowing.   
"Oh, I forgot! I was supposed to go to the fair today!" Crono smacked himself in the head. "Duh!" He quickly jumped out of bed, looking out his window. "What a bright nice day, hey, maybe I'll even find more loot than usual in Leene Square today!" He quickly bonded downstairs, only to be confronted by his mother once again.   
"Crono, dear, no money till you bring ME something that you pick pocketed…and remember you're friend Lucca invited you to see her new toy, oh also…" She then grabbed the collar of Crono's shirt; pulling him closer to her and hissed, "Don't forget the cat food!"  
"I won't mom, don't worry, bye now!" He managed to wriggle out of her grasp and race out the door. He headed toward Leene Square.He quickly arrived and raced toward the north part, where Lucca would be. He figured that there would be a bunch of saps there he could steal from. I mean, who else would go to see Lucca's show, huh? He climbed the steps, and stopped dead in his tracks. There he eyed a girl walking around looking lost. _Hmmm _, he thought, _I could steal from her…or better yet…rape her!_  He then ran right into the girl, who fell on top of him. She gasped. Crono smirked, pushed her off and stood up.   
"My pendant! Oh no! I hope I didn't lose it…what was I looking for again? Oh yeah! Where is it?!" She began panicking. Crono spotted something on the ground, and picked it up. The girl grabbed it out of his hands. "My pendant! Thank you!" She then grabbed Crono and kissed him. Crono just let her do it, he was so surprised. She then stepped back, smiling."Thanks! I'm, um, what's my name again…Marle! Yeah!"  
"Hi, my name is Crono," Crono replied, a little wary. _This girl is hot, but she's a total airhead…oh well…so am I…what was I thinking about again?_ "So, you live around here?"  
"Actually, um, …do I…? No, I don't. Would you mind showing me around?"  
"Umm…" Crono thought about it, and decided that maybe she would have something of value or he could…"Sure, I'll show ya around Marle!"  
"Yay! Thank you so much Crono!" She hugged him and they then walked toward the north end of the square, where Lucca was supposed to be.  
"Hold up! I wanna get some…candy, yeah, candy…"Marle walked over to some guy in the shadows. "How much?"  
"You give me $50, I give you rat in bag!" The shadowy man replied in a foreign accent.  
"Not for the rat for the drugs!" Marle whispered.  
"Oh…you give me $1,000, I give you best bag of weed around."  
"I'll take it!" Marle slipped the weed into her back pocket and handed the man the money, then walked back to Crono. "Ok! Let'sgo!"  
"Right, ok Marle…" Crono replied as they walked up the steps and saw Lucca's new invention.  
"Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Please use my daughter's Telepod! I'll pay you! Come on…Lucca needs this so she can get her scholarship!" Taban, Lucca's father was walking around, pleading the crowd to try out the new invention.   
"Da-ad! You're embarrassing me!" Lucca was sitting on the edge of the Telepod looking depressed. She then spotted Crono and Marle,and her face lit up. "Hey Crono! Who's the girl? Don't tell me your pimpin' and playin' again!"   
"Shhhh! Lucca! Shut up!" Crono hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, alright, whatever, well…" Lucca went over and grabbed Crono's arm. "You're gonna be my guinea rat!"  
"Umm, excuse me miss, it's Guinea Pig!" A nearby onlooker said.  
"Nooo, guinea RAT!"  
"Pig!"  
"Rat!"  
"Pig!"  
"Rat!"  
"Pig!"  
"Rat!" Lucca then pulled out her gun, pointing it at the person's feet. "Dance!" She said and began shooting. The surprised person ran away, and Lucca laughed all evil-like.  
"Lucca…you're evil…" Crono blinked.   
"Why, thank you Crono!" Lucca smiled, putting her gun away. She then pushed Crono onto the Telepod. Her and her father quickly began the energy transfer. Crono turned into a million bits of blue energy, and reappeared on the other pad.  
"What happened?!" Crono asked stupidly.  
"YAY!!!! It actually WORKED!!!!" Lucca yelled,happy.  
"COOL! I wanna try!" Marle jumped on the Telepod.  
"Um, Ladies and Gentlemen…watch as this id-I mean young lady tests out the Telepod after her ball-I mean young friend." Taban said as he began the transfer. Lucca went over to her station and got to work.Marle started to glow.   
"OoOoOo! Blue twinkley lights!" Marle giggled as her pendant started to glow.   
_  
-Dun Dun Dunnnnn! What will happen to Marle? Ok, so you know, or....do you? Mwhahahahaha...ok, more soon, maybe....-_  
  



End file.
